Sorry
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: [For Challenge #GetWellSoon!] Tak apa kau memanggilku pengecut ataupun yang kau suka, tapi kuharap kau mengerti bahwa aku tidak sepengecut seperti yang kau pikirkan ... FranticShipping, oneshot fic. Rated T for minor drug used.


**Dedicated for "#GetWellSoon!" Challenge**

**Sorry**

**Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka**

**Sorry © kurohippopotamus**

**Warning : OOC, **_**genre**_** campur (**_**hurt/comfort-**_**drama-**_**romance**_**-**_**angst**_**), **_**drug used**_**, **_**flashback scene**_**, dan lain-lain.**

**Pairing : **_**FranticShipping**_**.**

**Rate : T (**_**minor drug used**_**)**

**Notes : **

**-Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

**-Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.**

**-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/**_**pairing**_**/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yang mana?"

Sapphire hanya mendengus sebal begitu mendengar jawaban pemuda bermanik merah darah yang sedang duduk manis di depan meja bundar sambil bertopang dagu sementara pandangannya terfokus pada sebuah buku yang dibacanya.

"Masa kau lupa kejadian di _Mirage Island_ waktu itu sih?!" tanya Sapphire setengah berseru, membuat Ruby mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang dibacanya.

"Demi _Arceus_, aku sama sekali lupa dengan kejadian itu." Jawab Ruby datar—

—dan jika diperhatikan lebih saksama, maka dapat terlihat sang _Charmer_ menyilangkan kedua jarinya yang diletakkan di belakang punggungnya.

Sekali lagi, Sapphire mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kedua pipinya mulai menggembung, membuat wajahnya makin terlihat begitu lucu. Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Sapphire mendapat jawaban yang kurang—ralat, sangat tidak memuaskan dari Ruby untuk pertanyaannya itu. Berhubung mereka sedang bersantai di _secret base_ mereka, tak ada salahnya mengonfirmasi jawaban sang _Charmer_ atas pengakuannya di _Mirage Island_ beberapa tahun yang lalu.

_Yah, meskipun dia tahu usahanya akan sia-sia, percuma lebih singkatnya ..._

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan mengambil _nestball_mu?"

Sapphire hampir menepuk keningnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Ruby, tempo hari barangnya tertinggal di rumah Ruby dan payahnya lagi, dia justru lupa mengambilnya.

_Ah, rupanya sifat ceroboh ayahnya mulai menular pada dirinya._

"Nggg ... nanti sore deh!" jawab Sapphire spontan.

"Kalau begitu kau langsung ambil saja ya, soalnya nanti sore aku akan pergi ke Lilycove," ujar Ruby sambil mengamati jam tangannya.

"Heee? Pergi?" tanya Sapphire sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Ada urusan _contest_ ya?"

"Bukan, bukan itu," jawab Ruby menyanggah terkaan Sapphire, "sebenarnya aku ada urusan, cuma kalau aku menjelaskannya padamu takutnya kau malah tak paham." Lanjutnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya—atau mungkin topinya—kepada Sapphire yang kini manggut-manggut, meskipun matanya menangkap rasa penasaran yang tampak pada ekspresi _rival_nya itu.

"Lalu, kapan kau pulang? Nanti malam?"

"Uhm, bisa jadi sih. Ah, pokoknya nanti akan kukatakan ke orang tuaku deh, biar kau bisa langsung mengambil barangnya, oke?"

"Uhm!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan Sapphire menapaki tangga yang membawanya menuju kamar Ruby, tangannya bersandar pada pegangan tangga itu. Sore itu Ruby benar-benar pergi ke Lilycove, alhasil dia harus mengambilnya sendiri. Berhubung ayahnya merupakan sahabat dari Norman, tentulah _gym leader_ di Petalburg itu memperbolehkannya memasuki kamar anaknya.

Yah, meskipun dia takut Sapphire akan mengacak kamar Ruby.

Setibanya di sana, sang _Conqueror_ membuka pintu kamarnya, menampilkan suasana yang begitu nyaman dan apik. Tenggelam dalam suasana itu, Sapphire segera mencari barang yang _seharusnya_ dia ambil sekarang. Matanya menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan, berusaha menemukannya sebelum matanya terpaku pada meja yang terletak di samping lemari pakaian sang _Charmer_.

Merasa yakin, Sapphire segera mendekatkan diri pada meja tersebut. Tangannya mulai memegang gagang laci yang berada di sana dan membukanya.

_Tipikal Ruby ..._ batin Sapphire saat melihat pelbagai peralatan menjahit milik Ruby yang berada di dalam laci itu. Dimasukkan tangannya ke laci itu, meraba-raba permukaan laci sebelum dia menarik tangannya dan menemukan sebuah _nestball_ dan—

"Eh, apa ini?"

—sebuah botol kaca kecil berwarna gelap, lengkap dengan beberapa kapsul di dalamnya.

Penasaran, gadis _brunette_ itu memutar botol itu ke posisi label botol itu ditempel. Begitu menemukan label itu, dibacanya tulisan pada label tersebut, sebelum Sapphire membulatkan kedua matanya.

_Sejak kapan ... Ruby mengonsumsi antidepressan ...?_

Itulah yang berada dalam pikiran Sapphire saat ini.

Masih tenggelam dalam alur pikirannya, Sapphire menemukan sebuah bundel ber_cover_ cokelat muda di atas meja tersebut. Sekali lagi, dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin memuncak Sapphire membalik _cover_ itu perlahan, menampilkan beragam potongan artikel yang ditempel pada selembar kertas.

Dengan teliti dia membaca lembar per lembar sebelum membalikkan halaman bundel itu hingga menuju halaman terbelakang, hanya untuk mendapati selembar kertas terakhir yang diketahui sebagai surat keterangan dokter.

"Ti-tidak mungkin ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"... _Post-traumatic stress disorder_. Salah satu penyakit psikologi, tetapi biasanya orang-orang menyebutnya _PTSD_."

Sapphire hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Norman, meskipun mereka saling bertetangga—bahkan ayahnya bersahabat dengannya—akan tetapi dia masih merasa canggung apabila berhadapan dengannya.

_Ah, mungkinkah ini faktor perbedaan usia yang terlampau jauh ...?_

"Sejak kapan ... Ruby mengidap penyakit itu ...?" tanya Sapphire pelan, kedua matanya terarah pada ujung alas kakinya sementara kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di atas pangkuannya saling mengepal.

"Sebetulnya dia mengidap penyakit itu saat berusia 6 tahun, tapi akhir-akhir ini penyakitnya muncul lagi." Dan Norman mendapati Sapphire membulatkan kedua iris birunya.

_Ah, seandainya Norman tahu kalau saat itu merupakan masa kelam anaknya dan Sapphire ..._

"Se-setelah pertarungan Groudon dan Kyogre ...?" tanya Sapphire lagi, kali ini suaranya lebih pelan dari yang sebelumnya dan sang _gym leader_ di Petalburg itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bahkan jauh lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya."

Ah, entah mengapa Sapphire seakan ingin segera menenggelamkan dirinya ke lautan Hoenn atau mungkin kabur sejauh mungkin menuju _Mount Chimney_ lalu segera menceburkan diri ke lautan lava di sana saat mendengarkan penjelasan tambahan dari Norman. Menyadari bahwa dirinya justru membuat Ruby semakin tertekan akan penyakitnya dengan pertanyaan mengenai pengakuannya di _Mirage Island_ dan segala tetek bengeknya.

Mungkinkah itu alasan Ruby seringkali melupakan kejadian-kejadian yang berhubungan dengan _Mirage Island_?

"Lalu ... apa dia baru-baru ini mengonsumsi ... _antidepressan_ ...?" tanya Sapphire dengan suara yang jauh lebih pelan dari yang sebelumnya, membuat sang pria yang notabene ayah dari _**EHEM**_gebetannya_**EHEM**_ membulatkan kedua matanya, tak percaya dengan pertanyaan anak sahabatnya.

"Soal obat itu ..." jawab Norman pelan sambil berdehem, "baru-baru ini dia mengonsumsinya, tetapi atas resep dokter. Katanya, Ruby mulai mengalami depresi. Jadi, dokter memberinya _antidepressan_ ..."

_... Dan Ruby mengalami depresi karena aku ..._ batin Sapphire dengan rasa frustrasi.

"Lalu, sekarang Ruby pergi ke Lilycove itu untuk—"

"—untuk menjalani psikoterapi."

Sapphire lagi-lagi hanya terdiam, mulutnya terkunci begitu rapat sampai hampir tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dalam hati, dia mulai membuat tekad yang bisa terbilang begitu besar.

Dia ingin _menyelamatkan_ Ruby dari penyakitnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Lihat, aku berhasil mengusirnya!"_

"_Hiks ... mengerikan ... hiks ..."_

"_... Eh?"_

"_Kau ... hiks ... MENGERIKAN!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tidak lagi ..._

_Tidak, tidak mungkin muncul kembali ..._

Berulang kali Ruby mengganti posisi tidurnya begitu mendapati mimpi _mengerikan_ itu untuk ke sekian kalinya, entah sudah malam ke berapa mimpi itu menghantuinya dan pasti, mimpi itu sangat mengganggu tidurnya.

Ya, baru saja pemuda berambut hitam legam itu mendapati sebuah mimpi di mana mimpi itu menceritakan suatu kejadian saat dirinya berhasil mengusir Salamance yang mengganggunya dan Sapphire kecil—

—dan juga kejadian itulah yang menyebabkan penyakit itu menghampiri hidupnya.

Ditutupinya kepalanya dengan bantal, berusaha menghilangkan kenangan pahit itu, sesekali dia mengerang pelan sambil meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya. Membuat Coco yang kebetulan tidur bersamanya serentak bangun begitu menyadari adanya gerakan dan erangan yang dilakukan pelatihnya.

Merasa kasihan, sang Delcatty itu segera menghampiri Ruby yang terus berganti posisi tidur lalu menggesekkan atas kepalanya pada tubuh sang pelatih yang perlahan bangun sebagai respon atas perbuatannya tadi.

"Hmmm ... Coco?" gumam Ruby sambil mengucek sebelah matanya, "Maaf ya, kau jadi terbangun ..." lanjutnya sambil mengusap kepala Coco yang menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir.

"Aku ... tidak apa-apa kok, mungkin efek obatnya belum bereaksi ..."

Sayangnya, ucapan sang _Charmer_ tadi justru dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari _pokemon_nya, membuat Ruby tersenyum tipis sambil menghela napas.

"... Aku ... tak tahu lagi, Coco. Tapi dokter bilang penyakitku ini sudah cukup parah ... bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa ..."

Mendengar ucapan Ruby tadi membuat Coco segera menggoyangkan ekornya yang ia turunkan perlahan sembari mengeong lirih, tandanya turut merasakan kegundahannya. Perlahan Delcatty itu meringkuk di samping Ruby yang mulai merebahkan diri di ranjangnya sembari memeluknya ...

... sebelum ia merasakan isakan teramat pelan dan tetesan air yang mulai membasahi bulu lembutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau ... hiks ... MENGERIKAN!"_

"_Eh?! Tu-tunggu dulu! Jangan pergi!"_

"_... KAU MENGERIKAN! KAU MONSTER!"_

"_A-aku ... AKU BUKAN MONSTER!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Uuuuh, mimpi macam apa sih tadi itu ...?_

Itulah yang hinggap dalam pikiran Sapphire saat dirinya tengah berada di tepi danau, menemani pemuda _raven_ yang notabene tetangganya melatih Mimi untuk _Pokemon Contest_ yang akan diikutinya nanti. Bayangan mimpinya mulai menghantui pikirannya, membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat menyingkirinya.

Membayangkan sebuah adegan suram—di mana seorang bocah laki-laki sebayanya justru tersenyum penuh kemenangan di depannya sementara dahinya berdarah-darah akibat cakaran sebuah _naga_ yang terkapar lemas karena serangannya—di dalam mimpinya saja sudah sukses membuatnya hampir gila, apalagi kalau membayangkan hampir keseluruhan mimpinya itu.

Pada saat itu, dia mulai mengingat-ingat hal-hal yang dilakukannya semalam. Tadi malam, dirinya membaca buku tentang penyakit psikologi hanya berbekal tekad kuat untuk membantu Ruby dari _PTSD_nya itu. Karena itulah, dirinya justru tertidur pulas dan berakhir dengan munculnya mimpi suram itu.

Dan membuatnya teringat atas peristiwa kelam di masa kecilnya.

"Sapph, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sapphire sukses tersentak dari lamunannya saat Ruby menghampirinya lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok!" jawab Sapphire sekenanya sambil mengusap dadanya akibat tersentak tadi, sebelum gadis _brunette_ itu memfokuskan pandangannya pada kedua mata lawan bicaranya dan melihat kantung matanya yang mulai muncul.

"Kau ... kurang tidur ya?"

"Kurang tidur bagaimana?" tanya Ruby sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kantung matamu itu lho ... mulai terlihat." Jawab Sapphire pelan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ruby yang juga memandanginya ...

... sebelum sebuah tepukan tangan dari Ruby menyadarkannya.

_Ah, kurang ajar ..._

"RUBY!" pekik Sapphire sambil memukuli pundak Ruby yang hanya menahannya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Apa-apaan sih tadi?!"

"Salah sendiri, melamun terus dari tadi." Timpal Ruby santai sambil berlipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Tapi kan kau sendiri yang membuatku kaget, _prissy boy_!"

"Enak saja, aku hanya menyadarkanmu, _barbarian girl!_"

Mereka mulai mendorong satu sama lain, sesekali mereka tertawa saat salah satu dari mereka hampir terjatuh ke tanah hingga akhirnya Ruby berhasil mendorong Sapphire ke tanah sebelum dia berguling ke samping gadis bertaring itu. Sesaat suasana pun hening, dan dipecah dengan gelak tawa ceria dari mulut mereka.

Diam-diam, Sapphire mengamati Ruby yang mengatur napasnya di sampingnya sambil ikut mengatur napasnya. Dia berpikir, bagaimana bisa pemuda yang tepat berada di sampingnya mampu mengesampingkan beban-beban pikiran masa kelamnya sementara saat ini dia tengah menghadapi _PTSD_ yang bisa terbilang cukup parah.

Dan seandainya Sapphire menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Ruby akan menghadapi sebuah ancaman yang tak lain berasal dari—

_GROAAAAAAR!_

—seekor Salamance yang berada tak jauh dari keberadaannya.

Ruby yang mendengar raungan itu segera bangkit, hanya untuk mendapati seekor Salamance yang tengah memandangnya tajam, membuat pemuda itu mengerang pelan sementara kedua tangannya terkepal begitu kuat sampai rerumputan di tangannya ikut teremas olehnya.

"Ruby, ada apa?" tanya Sapphire sambil menengok ke arah pemuda bermanik merah yang terus mengerang ke arah samping kirinya, membuatnya ikut menengok ke arah yang sama.

"Tidak ada apa-ap—AAAAAAAAAA!"

Serentak, Sapphire segera bangkit dan langsung menggamit lengan Ruby lalu bersembunyi di balik punggung bidangnya sementara dirinya berusaha menahan tangis saat melihat salah satu _pok__ḗ__mon_ bertipe _dragon_ itu mulai mendekati mereka. Sebetulnya bisa saja gadis _brunette_ itu melawannya dengan _pok__ḗ__mon_nya, tetapi nahas, _phobia_nya terhadap Salamance membuatnya tak sanggup menghadapi _pok__ḗ__mon_ tersebut.

Baru melihatnya saja sudah sukses membuatnya hampir mati ketakutan, apalagi kalau _**harus**_ melawannya ...

Untungnya Ruby menyadari itu melalui getaran pada lengannya dari Sapphire yang mulai gemetar ketakutan, membuatnya memutuskan untuk melawan Salamance itu, demi Sapphire ...

"Sembunyi, Sapphire ..." ucapnya pelan sambil menengok ke arah Sapphire, "biar aku yang melawannya." Lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan _Pok__ḗ__ball_nya, sementara gadis ber_taring_ itu membalasnya dengan pandangan takut bercampur khawatir kepadanya.

"Aku bisa menghadapinya, Sapphire. Aku serius." Ujar Ruby membalas tatapan Sapphire, ketulusannya tersirat pada tiap-tiap silabel yang dikeluarkannya, "Cepatlah sembunyi, jangan khawatirkan aku."

Mendengar ucapan Ruby tadi membuatnya hanya terdiam, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan lalu pergi meninggalkannya untuk sembunyi. Begitu Sapphire menghilang dari jarak pandangnya, sang _Charmer_ langsung tegap berdiri, siap melawan Salamance yang kini seakan hendak menghabisinya.

"Mimi, _Ice Beam, now!_"

Dan sang Milotic segera meluncurkan serangan esnya ke arah Salamance yang mulai mengerang kesakitan. Belum sampai Salamance itu bernapas lega, tiba-tiba Nana dan Coco menyerangnya dengan cakaran tepat pada sepasang matanya. Belum puas—atau mungkin diselimuti dendam masa kecil pada spesies tersebut—menyerangnya secara fisik, Ruby segera memerintahkan Ruru untuk _menyiksa_ Salamance itu dengan kekuatan _psychic_nya.

Tak jauh dari arena pertarungan itu, Sapphire berjongkok di balik sebatang pohon dan berkali-kali memejamkan matanya seraya menutupi kedua telinganya sementara dirinya semakin gemetaran berusaha menahan tangis. Dia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat ataupun mendengar pertarungan yang menurutnya sama sadisnya dengan pertarungan sang _Charmer_ melawan Archie dan Maxie—semoga yang bersangkutan tak mengetahuinya—beberapa tahun silam.

Bahkan, Sapphire bersumpah bahwa pertarungan itu _**TERLALU SADIS**_!

Seakan khawatir, perlahan sang _Conqueror_ mengintip dari balik pohon, hanya untuk mendapati sang Salamance yang siap menyerang pemuda bermanik merah itu dengan _Dragon Claw_nya.

Tunggu, _Dragon Claw ..._?

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Dan Sapphire gagal menahan tangisnya yang mulai pecah takkala melihat Salamance yang menyerang Ruby dengan _Dragon Claw_nya, seakan takut serangan itu menyakiti Ruby seperti saat pemuda itu melindunginya dari spesies yang sama di masa kecilnya. Dan sepertinya kekhawatiran Sapphire benar-benar tak terwujud, karena saat Salamance itu menyerangnya dengan sigap Ruby dan _pok__ḗ__mon_nya segera menyingkir.

"Popo, _Weather Ball_!" seru Ruby sambil mengarahkan Popo yang segera menyerang Salamance dengan _Weather Ball_nya.

Sekali lagi Sapphire—yang masih menangis—mengintip dari balik pohon, menyaksikan sang Salamance yang kini mulai tak berdaya akibat diserbu serangan-serangan dari _pok__ḗ__mon_ milik Ruby. Kedua matanya seketika terpaku pada ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh sang _Charmer_ bersurai hitam legam itu.

Ah, ekspresi yang sama ...

... pada saat dirinya melindunginya sewaktu kecil dan saat Hoenn _hampir _hancur.

Mengerikan, bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan.

"Sekarang, Zuzu! _EARTHQUAKE!_"

Spontan, sang Swampert mengeluarkan tenaga dalamnya untuk menciptakan getaran tanah yang sukses membuat lawannya tersungkur tak berdaya. Sang _trainer_—_red._ Ruby—hanya bisa mengatur napasnya sambil mengepalkan salah satu tangannya kuat-kuat sementara tangannya yang lain mencengkram baju pada bagian dadanya. Dirinya seakan mengalami _deja vu_ saat melawan Salamance tadi, membuatnya hampir menangis karena bayangan pertarungan _mengerikan_ di masa kecilnya itu kembali menghantuinya.

Dan yang ingin Ruby lakukan hanyalah menghampiri gadis _brunette_ itu, hanya itu.

Dengan langkah berat Ruby mencari Sapphire yang dipikirnya masih bersembunyi, tak memakan waktu banyak pemuda itu berhasil menemukan gadis _brunette_ itu ...

... yang kini menangis ketakutan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang dilipat di atas kedua pahanya.

"Sapphire ..."

Hanya suara isakan Sapphire yang menjawabnya.

"Sapphire ..."

Sekali lagi, tak ada jawaban.

"Sapphire ... kumohon ... lihat aku ..." ucap Ruby lirih sambil meraih kedua pundak lawan bicaranya, dan malah dibalas dengan dorongan pada kedua pundaknya. Kini, Sapphire memandanginya dengan kedua matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"... Aku ... aku berhasil mengalahkannya, Sapphire." Ucapnya lirih, sebuah senyum tipis merekah pada bibirnya, "Jadi, jangan kha—"

Dan lagi-lagi Sapphire mendorong Ruby pada kedua pundaknya sampai jatuh terduduk, menciptakan jarak antaranya dan sang pemuda yang kini memasang ekspresi tak percaya. Suasana pun seketika hening.

"... RUBY, KAU MENGERIKAN! KAU MONSTER!"

Sapphire segera bangkit lalu berlari meninggalkan Ruby yang hanya termangu, tak percaya dengan apa yang dia ucapkan tadi. Air matanya kembali keluar saat berlari, lebih deras dari yang sebelumnya. Maka tak heran, begitu kembali ke rumah, Sapphire segera tidur dengan posisi meringkuk sembari menangis tanpa suara sementara kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

Entah mengapa, gadis _brunette_ itu merasa dirinya begitu bodoh. Bagaimana tidak, dia menyadari bahwa dirinya malah melanggar tekad kuatnya, bukannya berusaha menenangkan ataupun berterima kasih kepada Ruby, dia justru mengumpatnya—bahkan dia mengumpatinya dengan ucapan yang sama seperti waktu itu!

Oh _Arceus_, beribu-ribu penyesalan mulai menyelimutinya, tak lupa dengan bayangan-bayangan mengerikan yang berhubungan dengan _**EHEM**_gebetannya_**EHEM**_. Sapphire merasa dirinya gagal membimbing Ruby menjauhi penyakit psikologisnya.

Ya, dia merasa gagal, sangat gagal malah.

Dan penyesalan yang terus membanjirinya itu membuatnya terlarut dalam rasa kantuk yang perlahan membawanya bertualang ke dunia mimpinya ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sapphire ... buka pintunya, sayang ... ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu!"

Gadis _brunette_ itu tersentak dari tidurnya begitu mendengar panggilan sang ayah dari balik pintu kamarnya yang disertai dengan suara ketukan pada kayu. Tergopoh-gopoh Sapphire berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya, memperlihatkan Professor Birch yang berdiri di baliknya.

"Ngggg ... siapa yang mencariku, Papa?" tanya Sapphire sambil mengucek matanya.

"Entah, tapi katanya sih ada hubungannya dengan Ruby."

Sang _Conqueror_ seakan mati berdiri disambar petir imaginer malam hari—Wow, berapa lama dirinya tertidur?—saat mendengar jawaban ayahnya, dengan cepat dia menuruni tangga rumahnya, hanya untuk mendapati sang Petalburg _Gym Leader _yang tengah duduk di sofa, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa khawatir.

"Ah, syukurlah kau datang, Sapphire!"

Degup jantungnya begitu kencang, membayangkan dirinya akan menghadapi Salamance atau segala tetek bengeknya tanpa bantuan teman-temannya saat Sapphire menghadap Norman yang langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya.

_Jangan-jangan Ruby ..._

"Sapphire ... bisa kau ajak Ruby keluar kamarnya? Dari tadi siang dia mengurung diri di kamarnya, aku takut terjadi hal-hal buruk padanya ..."

_Tuh, kan benar!_

Spontan, Sapphire berlari keluar rumahnya. Rasa khawatirnya kepada Ruby semakin meningkat, membuatnya merasa dirinya harus bertanggung jawab. Dia yang berusaha menyelamatkan Ruby, dia yang justru menjerumuskannya lebih dalam dan kini, dia harus menariknya dari belenggu masa lalu yang mengurung sang _Charmer_ tersebut.

Setibanya di rumah Ruby, dia berlari menuju kamar sang tuan rumah, dia sempat membalas sapaan ibu sang tuan rumah saat memanjati tangga. Sebetulnya, bisa saja Sapphire memanjati balkon rumahnya untuk mencapai kamar Ruby, tapi saat ini dia malas untuk memanjatinya. Beberapa saat kemudian Sapphire tiba di depan pintu kamar tetangganya, siap untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Ruby ...?"

Hening ...

"Ruby ..."

Sekali lagi, hening ...

"... Ruby ...?"

Dan lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

"... Ruby ... buka pintunya ..."

Sapphire mulai berharap-harap cemas, pikirannya mulai membayangkan hal-hal terburuk yang terjadi kepada pemuda bermanik merah darah itu, membuatnya mulai menitikkan air matanya. Selain itu, tak biasanya gadis _bertaring_ itu mengetuk pintu sepelan itu karena biasanya Sapphire selalu mengetuk pintu sekencang-kencangnya sambil berteriak ceria memanggil sang pemilik kamar.

"Ruby, buka ... pintunya ... Ini aku, Sapphire ..."

"... Pergi kau ..."

Seketika bulu tenguk Sapphire mulai berdiri begitu mendengar balasan Ruby dari dalam kamarnya yang terkesan dingin, air matanya mulai mengalir pada wajahnya. Dalam hatinya dia bersumpah untuk tidak mengganggu Ruby lagi jikalau pemuda itu sedang _badmood_ berat.

"Kau bicara apa sih, Ruby ...? Biasanya kau tidak pernah berkata begitu!" seru Sapphire seraya melakukan tindakan offensifnya ; mendobrak pintu kamar yang terkunci rapat dari bagian dalamnya.

"Kubilang pergi!" seru Ruby dingin, membuat Sapphire semakin mengucurkan air matanya sambil terus mendobrak pintu dan setelah beberapa dobrakan yang diterapkan kepada pintu tersebut, Sapphire akhirnya berhasil membuka pintu itu.

Di balik pintu—yang telah rusak pada bagian grendelnya—tersebut ditampilkan suasana kelam pada ruangan tersebut yang dihasilkan oleh jendela kamar yang ditutupi tirai berwarna gelap dan lampu kamar yang _sengaja_ dimatikan, topi khas sang _Charmer_ yang diletakkan sembarang pada lantai kamarnya, serta sosok Ruby yang tengah meringkuk pada sehelai selimut lebar di atas ranjangnya.

Perlahan sang _Conqueror_ itu mendekati rekannya sesama _DexHolder_ dan mulai memeluknya, sebelum Ruby menepisnya dengan memalingkan tubuhnya agar tak melihat rupa lawan bicaranya.

Tak menyerah dengan geliat Ruby terhadapnya, Sapphire terus berusaha memeluk tubuh pemuda _raven_ itu meskipun seringkali pelukannya justru ditepis. Diam-diam, pemuda bermanik merah itu mengeluarkan botol berisi obat _antidepressan_nya dari dalam saku celananya. Dibukanya tutup botol tersebut, lalu dikeluarkannya sebutir—tidak, beberapa butir pil obat tersebut dan hendak ditelannya bulat-bulat.

Dan rencananya gagal total karena perbuatannya segera diketahui Sapphire yang segera meraih butir-butir pil tersebut dari tangan Ruby.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Ruby?!" tanya Sapphire hampir menangis sambil berusaha menjauhi pil-pil tersebut dari Ruby yang berusaha meraih pil-pil tersebut sebelum gadis _brunette_ itu membuangnya, "Kau tidak takut _overdosis_, apa ...?!" lanjutnya sambil menggoyang tubuh pemuda _raven_ itu berkali-kali yang hanya memandanginya dengan pandangan sebal bercampur dendam.

"Jawab, Ruby! JAWAB!"

"... YA, AKU MEMANG MENGINGINKAN ITU, BODOH!"

_Tess ..._

Setitik air mata keluar dari pelupuk manik _sapphire,_ membasahi selimut yang sedari tadi menyelimuti raga Ruby yang seakan tersadar akan kata-kata yang dia ucapkan sebelumnya. Sampai hati pun dia tak tega melihat gadis pujaannya itu berhiaskan air mata yang mengalir dari iris biru berbinarnya.

Ya, dia tak tega melihatnya. Sangat tidak tega.

"Jadi ... kau memang menginginkan ... itu ...?" tanya Sapphire lirih, kedua tangannya meremas kuat selimut di bawahnya, pandangannya terarah pada permukaan selimut yang mulai meninggalkan bercak-bercak basah karena bersentuhan dengan air matanya,

"Tak apa ... jika kau menginginkan itu ... Aku mengerti ... betapa menderitanya kau menghadapi penyakitmu itu, Ruby ... aku mengerti ..."

Kedua iris merah itu membulat secara konstan begitu mendengar ucapan pemilik iris biru itu, tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sapphire mengetahui salah satu problematika yang sangat dia jaga kerahasiaannya. Seusai peristiwa _hampir_ hancurnya Hoenn, Ruby menjaga baik-baik rahasia mengenai penyakit _PTSD_ yang dia derita sejak berumur 6 tahun, semenjak dirinya melawan Salamance pengganggu saat-saat indahnya bersama Sapphire kepada siapapun kecuali kedua orang tuanya.

"Tapi kumohon ... kalau kau benar-benar meninginkan itu, seharusnya kau bunuh AKU!" ucap Sapphire lirih setengah menangis, tangannya meraih kedua pergelangan tangan lelaki di depannya lalu meletakkan kedua tangan besar itu di sekeliling lehernya, "Ayo Ruby ... lakukan seperti yang kau mau ..."

Bukannya mencekik leher gadis di depannya, Ruby justru melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sapphire lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak gadis itu sebelum akhirnya dia melampiaskan segala ekspresinya sampai Sapphire menyadari tetes-tetes air yang membasahi bagian pundak pakaiannya.

"Ruby …"

"… Maafkan aku, Sapphire …" bisik Ruby lirih sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Sapphire yang mulai membalas dekapannya sambil menangis lirih.

"Bukan, Ruby … seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu …" timpal Sapphire sambil ikut menempelkan wajahnya pada pundak Ruby sebelum dia mulai meneteskan air matanya lalu mendekap orang yang begitu dia sayangi. Setelah melampiaskan segala perasaannya, mereka mulai menyentuh pipi mereka satu sama lainnya, sebelum mereka tersenyum dan menyentuh kening mereka satu sama lainnya.

"… Maaf …"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa anakku sukses membantu anakmu?"

Norman hanya mendehem pelan saat sahabatnya—Professor Birch—menanyakan perihal kedua anak mereka saat berjalan menuju kamar Ruby. Dirinya hanya berharap anaknya segera berhenti mengurung dirinya di kamarnya itu dengan bantuan Sapphire.

"Entah, kuharap dia berhasil—"

Dan seketika Norman memasang ekspresi _ada-apa-denganmu_ kepada Professor Birch yang justru tersenyum layaknya seorang _fangirl_ yang menemukan _asupan_nya. Bahkan dia lebih tak percaya lagi saat melihat anaknya yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya sambil tersenyum, sambil memeluk Sapphire yang juga ikut tersenyum sambil memeluknya. Dengan cepat _gym leader_ berdomisili Petalburg itu menutup pintu kamar anaknya—meskipun gagal karena grendel pintu itu rusak karena didobrak Sapphire sebelumnya.

"… Jadi, berpikir untuk menjodohkan anak kita?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Author Note**

…. WHAT I'VE DONE …?! *_brb headbang*_

Jadi, ane buat fic ini berdasarkan salah satu tulisan di _tumblr_ (lagi!) soal hubungan Ruby sama _PTSD Syndrome_ (buat yang penasaran, bisa dicek di mbah google)

Akhir kata, silakan luncurkan komentar/saran/kritik fic ini melalui kotak _review~_


End file.
